


Oh, How Blessed Are We?

by TheFratelliEffect



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bondage, Fluff, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Relationship Issues, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFratelliEffect/pseuds/TheFratelliEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifted as a breeder, Gerard Armstrong knew his civic duty was to carry the seed of a male and birth a healthy baby. After marrying the love of his life, Billie Joe, Gerard's longing for a baby grew to an impossible amount. Complications and miscarriages destroy the hopes of a hopeless romantic, and the sturdy marriage between the two is put to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I came up with this idea today, like honestly this morning. I've been dying to do mpreg for a while, and I'm finally doing it with my favorite pair. Bear with me because I know where I'm going with this, but it may take a while. I also haven't actually wrote since February, aside from editing stuff. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy. I'm stoked!
> 
> -Also this will have some super graphic sex because yay sex.

When Gerard was born, his parents were absolutely and totally thrilled. It was one thing to have a baby, they had said, but another to be blessed with a beautiful, absolutely perfect potential breeder. So, Gerard was raised as a normal child until the September after his eleventh birthday when he awoke as usual, went to use the toilet, and found a bit of blood in his underwear.That night, they had thrown a party in celebration.  
Before breeders had been necessary, females had dreaded their first period for fear of the stigma that had been created by society which depicted periods as unsanitary and messy. Now, after the mass and unexpected sterilization of every female on the planet, a period bestowed on a lucky breeder was a blessing, and everybody around them knew it.  
Nearly a century before this child received his first ovulation, something awful, something absolutely unprecedented had shook mankind. Without any sort of warning at all, every single female began losing fertility. Over the span of only six months, all over the world, menstruation stopped and pregnancies came to a complete hault. The world was in turmoil for the next year, desperate to find a solution as the world’s population began slowly ticking away. Knowing their days were numbered, the society’s greatest scientists had banded together to save the human race.  
They had tried everything in the books to make already living females fertile again, but it was entirely fruitless. Five years passed, and the human race was still slipping away like sand in an hourglass. Nothing at all was working. Even the implantation of fertilized fetuses would miscarry mere days, sometimes only hours after being implanted. Fresh out of options, there was only one choice left, and that was to start turning to men.  
The first male pregnancy happened ninety eight years before the September after Gerard’s eleventh birthday. DNA had been altered so crudely, it violated every code of conduct, but it had to be done. The physical body had been changed as well too. The scrotum and the testicles had been replaced with a vagina and uterus, while the rest of the body remained exactly as it had been before. On the outside, he looked just like a man, but he carried the only human that had been incubated in half a decade.  
When the baby was born, a precious little girl, the world rejoiced. Humanity was saved, even if it was in an entirely unconventional way. The surgeries started immediately, and after no time at all, the world was climbing back to its’ original state, however with a few new additions. Females and males were being born just the same, but some of the males were being born with female genitalia.  
The name given to this was ‘breeder,’ and if this individual would one day awake the way  
Gerard did, it was coveted as the only fertile part of the human race. They are worshipped and prized all over the world, regarded as the elite who saved humanity.  
It was only a week after it had started that Gerard was shipped away to a boarding school catered exclusively to breeders, where the adolescents were waited on hand and foot from the beginning of their first cycle of menstruation all the way until their last before their eighteenth birthday.  
Gerard had enjoyed the school. He had made many friends over his seven years there and had deeply, deeply enjoyed the level of pampering he had received all day, everyday. There had been massages, special diets, and exotic vacations, all of which were meant to keep the breeder’s reproductive health at its’ absolute peak.  
Gerard had absolutely loved it, but at the end of it all, on the ride home in the back of his parents’ car, he knew that wasn’t the lifestyle he wanted. Sure, the luxury was nice, but that wasn’t who he was. He loved art and being outside and spending time with other people who weren’t addicted to the pampering like most breeders are.  
A year or so later, Gerard was an established artist who, despite being very social and kind, spent most days locked in his apartment, painting or drawing or engraving something. He made decent money, and he was very, very happy with his life. However, he felt empty. Something was missing.  
Gerard knew exactly what it was.  
For a breeder, it was extremely disapproved to party and be promiscuous for fear of either damaging your reproductive health or becoming pregnant from a one night stand, which could also hurt the chances of a healthy baby being born. Gerard, being a generally sexual person in general, hated that because sometimes all he really wanted was to go out and get railed.  
It was late one evening when Gerard decided to take a break from an art project to masturbate and then get some coffee or something to satiate him for another long night of painting. As he laid on the bed, finger pulsing in and out, Gerard found himself wishing, deeply that he could be sharing himself with another person.  
Turned off by the idea of no sexual contact, Gerard had avoided romantic relationships. The closest he’d ever been was kissing a couple different people a few times, but nothing was ever official. Gerard was a hopeless romantic by nature despite his longings for reckless sex.  
After coming hard over his fingers, Gerard was standing in the mirror, staring into hazel lenses as he washed his hands. He was practically desperate, he thought to himself, for sex and love. He switched off the water and dried his hands on a nearby towel. That was when he stopped, eyes blank, lost in thought.  
No, he wasn’t going to go get coffee, he thought, hands tight around the towel, he was going out. Through his mind ran every horror story he had heard in school. Breeders who had been raped while ovulating and forced to birth a rapist’s child. Breeders who had drank or smoked too much and ruined their chance at ever having a baby. Gerard’s lip shook. What kind of person would he be if he threw away everything he had worked for?  
He had always obeyed the rules and the diets. He worked out regularly and ate exceptionally well. He had never smoked or drank, and his period was always on time. What if he just gave all that up? What kind of a person would he be?  
Gerard let go of the towel and sighed. Coffee. He’d get coffee.  
Soon, Gerard was sitting alone in a coffee shop, sipping his warm beverage. His body was shaking a bit in frustration at himself. He regretted not going out. Gerard watched his reflection dance in the coffee. He could have found somebody tonight at any club. He was beautiful, exotic, and a breeder. Gerard’s lip twitched.  
“Fuck it,” He whispered and stood up, taking his cup with him. He was going out, even just for this one night. Gerard made his way towards the entrance, cup in hand, lost in the thoughts of the escapades he’d engage in tonight, when he lost his footing on wet linoleum.  
He slipped, bottom meeting the floor first, and coffee cascading across his lap. Gerard, a bit thunderstruck, hissed at the heat on his pants before realizing what he’d done. Everybody was staring at him, and the room was silent.  
Humiliated, the man lowered his eyes, taking the empty cup in his hand and attempting to stand before he noticed a pair of black canvas shoes in front of him. Gerard’s eyes trailed up the legs to see an outstretched arm, clutching a handful of napkins. Gerard blinked back towards the floor, taking them.  
“Thanks,” He mumbled, mopping up the mess, face beat red.  
“Hey, it’s okay,” The body said before kneeling down in front of Gerard. The man raised his eyes, and it was nearly impossible not to gasp.  
Before him was the most beautiful man that Gerard had ever seen. He had large, green eyes, oddly shaped and sad, nearly obscured by wild, black hair that stood out in every direction. His skin was fair toned with a chiseled jaw and a thin nose. He lifted his eyes from the wet floor where he was assisting Gerard with another wad of napkins, and he met Gerard’s gaze.  
“I did the exact same thing a week ago. It’s like they don’t have a damn ‘wet floor’ sign,” The man said with a gentle laugh. He smiled softly, a coy, seductive smile, “I’m Billie Joe.”  
Gerard blinked, unaware that his heart was about to explode. “Gerard,” Gerard replied and gathered the wet napkins in his hand before standing up, pants limp against his thigh. Billie stood up with him.  
“Do you come here often?” Billie said with a casual wink, head cocked slightly as he stood before Gerard. Gerard knew how cheesey this was, and he knew Billie was playing off that. He giggled, biting his lip and looking away.  
“Pretty often,” Gerard whispered, rocking on his heels, “But I’d remember you.” Oh God, was this flirting? Gerard could feel sweat beading just below his black, medium length hair. He cringed at the thought of what he must look like now. Green army jacket, black t-shirt, black,tight jeans, and black boots. His hair was a mess, growing long now, and he desperately needed a trim.  
Billie didn’t care though. He reached forward, taking the wet wad from Gerard and smirking. “Me too,” Billie said, “On both accounts.” Gerard could feel himself shaking. The way Billie looked at him… There was such an intense attraction between the two, and Gerard couldn’t deny it.  
“Listen,” Billie said softly, lowering his voice to barely a breath. He leaned closer to Gerard. “I have never seen a man as sweet as you,” He hummed, eyebrow raised, “So, if you could bless me with your phone number, I would never complain ever again.”  
The confidence radiating from the man was attractive to Gerard. He grinned, reaching into the pocket if his jacket, entirely thankful to find a pen. Billie held out his hand, and Gerard, again was caught off guard. Tattoos… Everywhere across his hand. Gerard, caught up in the moment, pushed Billie’s shirt sleeve back to find that he had a full sleeve, cascading up beyond what he could see. Flowers, skulls, words, stars. He was in awe.  
“What? Never seen a bit of ink before?” Billie joked, laughing at Gerard’s wide eyes. Gerard lifted his eyes to the man, and his grin grew much wider.  
“Dude,” Gerard said with a giggle, “I’m an artist.”  
The two exchanged numbers, and they began seeing each other. After no time at all, they fell into true and deep love, so of course, it surprised nobody when they were married within the year.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie Joe and Gerard can't avoid sharing bodily fluids after their first date together.

The first time the two had intercourse was, naturally, on their wedding night. Gerard had cringed at how painfully clique it was, but, honestly, he felt as though he had little choice regarding his circumstances and how badly things could go if something went wrong.  
Long before they were married, however, they were sexual. Gerard had come to learn that he and Billie Joe shared an affection for the brief connection of skin. This made the idea of staying entirely abstinent totally unreasonable.   
So, the first time they had pleased each other was only a few days after they had met, an hour past their first date. Billie had taken Gerard out to a nice dinner and a movie, again, quite clique, but it had been refreshing. Gerard had never been courted before and sitting in the dark theatre with a sweet man resting his hand on his knee was absolutely wonderful.   
The walk home was nice too. The streetlights illuminated up and down the streets as the two walked, hand in hand, back towards Gerard’s apartment. Gerard’s hand twitched in Billie’s as they moved. He was so, so attracted to the man beside him. When he had been picked up earlier, Billie had brought him roses, and Gerard had practically melted into his arms. All through the movie, Billie had held his knee in a soft, yet somehow dominant clutch. Gerard wasn’t quite sure which of those was what was drawing him towards Billie so much, but whatever it was, Gerard knew what he was going to do.  
As Billie stopped in front of the complex, he moved in front of Gerard and brought his hands to Gerard’s jaw. “I had a great time tonight,” He said gently, a crooked smile on his lips, “Thanks for letting me take you out.”  
Gerard giggled gently, and he pressed his hand around Billie’s waist. He knew they probably looked so cheesy out here, embraced on the sidewalk like they’d never see each other again. “Of course,” Gerard said, almost teasingly, “I’d let you take me out again, if you like.”  
Billie raised his eyebrows, a soft smirk setting in. “Oh? You like me then, do ya?” He whispered, body moving closer to Gerard’s.  
Gerard shook as he closed the spaced between the two, their bodies touching front to front. He could feel his heart pounding. “Y-Yeah,” He barely managed, eyes connected to Billie’s, “I like you.”  
His eyes pulled shut as he leaned in closer, breath ceasing entirely. Their lips met gently, and Billie’s arms tensed around Gerard. Billie tasted like mints, Gerard noted, but that was the only thought that crossed his mind before the two pulled away, but only slightly, their forehead pressed together as they shared a giggle.  
“I like you too, Gerard,” Billie whispered, their noses brushing as he rocked against Gerard, “I like you a lot.”  
Gerard grinned as he pulled back, biting his lip as he gazed up towards the slightly taller man’s eyes, head cocked a little. “Then, you wouldn’t mind showing me inside,” Gerard said with a cock of his eyebrows. It was then, post invitation, that Gerard realized Billie didn’t know he was a breeder.  
This thought caused Gerard a sudden bit of anxiety, but he stopped. Breeder prejudice wasn’t really a thing. Most people were elated to find out that somebody they had feelings for could have children. It really was just a nice bonus. Gerard thought Billie would have to be extremely shallow to walk out on him for that.  
“Oh?” A coy smirk pulled across Billie’s lips. He hadn’t been expecting this. “I suppose that wouldn’t be too much of an issue,” He said, hand grasping Gerard’s palm, releasing his other arm from around the man, “Lead the way.”  
Gerard nearly skipped inside, heart pounding. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening, but the absolute joy in his chest was enough to prove that he truly was alive. After a few minutes of riding the elevator, Gerard led Billie to his apartment door, taking a moment to unlock it before moving inside.  
“Damn,” Billie said, stepping inside and gazing about, “Nice place you got here.”  
Gerard had been half expecting this to happen, so he had cleaned his dwelling immaculately. The front door entered into the living room, adorned with dark hardwood and warm, red walls and red furnishings. There were various bookshelves along the walls and black curtains hiding the natural lights. Along the walls, Gerard had hung paintings, some of nature, some of people, and some entirely abstract.  
Billie turned back towards Gerard, a small smirk on his face. Gerard watched the way the man looked at him, almost like a wild animal, and Gerard smiled softly. “So what?” Gerard said with a gentle laugh, “You don’t think that I invited you up here so you could gawk at my apartment, do you?”  
Billie tilted his head up slightly as he moved towards Gerard who stood in the center of the room, lips pursed. “Really?” Billie said with a smirk, “I wouldn’t have guessed.” Gerard’s heart was absolutely racing as Billie stood in front of him. “You want to?”  
Gerard blushed suddenly and wrapped his hands around Billie’s waist. “I... I have to tell you something,” Gerard said quickly, trying desperately to not ruin the mood. For a moment, he deeply wished that what parts you have was polite dinner time conversation. Gerard didn’t quite know how to phrase it as he had never had to particularly ‘come out’ before. Everybody around him knew or it was irrelevant. “I’m a breeder,” He blurted, eyes wide, carefully watching Billie.  
Billie’s lustful haze and smirk halted and were met with slight apprehension. Gerard could nearly see the gears turning in Billie’s head, and he was almost afraid that Billie would walk out, but the smirk returned and Billie gathered the man in a harsh, hard kiss. Their teeth rammed together, and Gerard let out a quiet squeak in Billie’s mouth. It only lasted a second, and Billie backed up, grinning.  
“Oh my god,” Billie gasped, and he kissed Gerard again before backing up and speaking fully, “I knew you were fucking perfect. I knew it!”  
He was thrilled. Gerard grinned and met Billie’s lips again as Billie pushed him back onto the couch, his body meeting the cushion with a soft oof. Billie was nearly frantic as he ran his hands over Gerard’s shoulders and his lips worked against Gerard’s. Gerard could barely process what was going on, but he almost felt he didn’t need to.  
Gerard was then also aware of how wet he was, and how wet he had been the entire night. Maybe Billie could sense that as he ran his hands forward and grasped at Gerard’s nonexistent breasts. Gerard was thankful that he’d only develop feminine breasts when he was lactating. He wasn’t sure he could deal with full knockers every day of the year.  
Billie groped him, feeling the hard breast buds hidden under flat skin and a button up shirt, and Gerard hissed. It wasn’t exactly erotic at all, but damn, Billie’s hands felt good. Gerard let out another soft hiss of half pleasure as Billie moved his hands down to Gerard’s waist. Gerard watched as he slipped a hand and rubbed between Gerard’s thighs, directly over his wet pussy. Gerard’s breath immediately hitched, the sudden friction tensing every muscle in his body. Billie let out a gentle chuckle as he leaned closer, hand between Gerard’s legs as he pulled his body beside Gerard on the couch.  
Billie moved his hand up and down, stroking Gerard through jeans and panties, deeply enjoying the way Gerard twitched and hummed. Billie somehow knew at that point that Gerard was a virgin.  
“I bet you don’t want me to fuck you,” Billie said, not pausing in his stroking.  
“No, believe me, I do,” Gerard replied quickly, head thrown back, “But… I can’t.” Gerard couldn’t help how dejected he sounded, his words tapering off and being replaced with a whimper of need.  
“That’s fine, baby,” Billie whispered, moving closer to Gerard’s ear and nibbling gently, “Have you ever been eaten out before?”  
Gerard may as well have turned into a puddle. He frantically shook his head, and Billie chuckled. “Do you want me too?” Billie needed to hear that. He needed to hear the need in Gerard’s voice.  
“Y-Yes, Billie Joe,” Gerard stammered as Billie rubbed faster against his pussy, “Oh, yes, please.”  
Billie grinned, pushing Gerard back so he was laying on the arm of the couch, legs cocked towards the other man. Gerard’s heart was pounding as Billie leaned forward, unbuttoning Gerard’s jeans and pulling them down his legs. Billie noted he was shaven, legs pale and creamy. Billie moved a hand along his thigh before reaching Gerard’s mound, obscured by black panties with lace on the side and a tiny bow right in the top center.   
Billie smirked, eyes raising to Gerard. “You little minx,” He chuckled, and he rubbed against the fabric. Gerard moaned, head rolling back, but he kept his eyes open, watching as Billie guided his hand along, rubbing his hand along Gerard’s wet crotch. Billie noticed at once how wet he was, and he smiled, moving forward onto his stomach and closer to Gerard. His fingers found the edge of the panties, and he guided them off Gerard’s legs and casted them away.  
He was shaven across his vulva too, neat and free of stubble, and Billie figured he had probably done that today. Gerard watched as Billie moved his hand closer and ran it between his labia through the wet, hot heat, before finding Gerard’s hard clitoris.  
Gerard’s eyes instantly went wide and then shut as Billie’s finger rubbed directly onto the little rock, and Gerard let out a moan, a real moan. Billie smirked, receptive to the cry, and he rubbed a bit harder, watching Gerard’s face as he rolled Gerard’s clit around, up and down and in circles.   
Gerard was rubbing back and forth against Billie’s hand, his hips gyrating, both hands thrown over the side of the couch. After a couple more seconds, Billie pulled his hand away before leaning his head closer, moving his lips down Gerard’s left thigh. Gerard was able to recuperate for a few seconds, sitting up slightly, watching curiously and in complete arousal.  
Billie moved his lips forward, kissing the top of the vulva, watching Gerard’s eyes for a moment before winking and lowering himself between his thighs. Billie started slow, kissing against Gerard’s clit. Gerard’s breathing was slow and jagged as he propped himself up on the side of the couch and watched. Billie slipped his tongue out and ran it over Gerard’s clit in slow up and down motions. Gerard instantly melted and all hopes he had of sitting up were gone.  
He fell back onto the couch and gasped, savoring every spike of pleasure from the other man. He clenched the back of the couch as Billie began sucking, bobbing his head back and forth as he moved back and forth against Gerard’s soaked pussy. Gerard gasped out a cry. This was unreal, there was no way this could possibly be happening.  
Billie soon went back to licking, moving his tongue side to side head along with it, lapping the sweet mess leaking from Gerard. Gerard was absolutely incoherent now, a mess of a man, gyrating against Billie’s mouth, begging for more. “Please, oh God!” Gerard moaned, one hand running through his own hair, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, please!”  
Billie gripped his hands around Gerard’s thighs as he picked up his pace, licking up and down faster, switching to side to side or in circles at random intervals. The changes in pace and style were bringing Gerard close to orgasm. He was sweating, face red and hands shaking.  
“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Gerard gasped, “Oh god, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna fucking come.”  
Billie didn’t even pause as he lapped harder and somehow faster, moving frantically against Gerard, fingers tight in Gerard’s thighs. Gerard pushed back, nearly smothering Billie in his own thick thighs, but he couldn’t stop himself. It felt like absolutely nothing in the world was real at that moment, like Gerard was being thrown off the edge of space and time itself.  
He crashed into his orgasm a moaning and shaking man, feeling hot, wet come slip between his legs and onto Billie’s chin. Billie ceased his lapping, raising his head and wiping his chin and lips on the back of his hand. Gerard’s eyes were closed, eyebrows creased as he panted, heart nearly exploding. He wasn’t even fully aware as Billie pulled himself forward and laid his head on his chest.  
Gerard’s breathing was slowing down as he moved his arms around Billie’s shoulders, a grin moving across his lips as the muscles in his face softened from the tense expression that had taken place during the orgasm. Gerard had came before on his own, but that was nothing compared to this.  
“You like it?” Billie questioned softly, but Gerard could tell from his tone of voice that there was no need to ask. He lifted his head and grinned towards the man whose chin was propped up on his chest.  
“Oh, God. Yeah,” Gerard said, rolling his head back, wiping his forehead, “That was amazing.”  
“Good!” Billie said, lifting himself away from Gerard’s crotch, hands on Gerard’s knees as he watched the other man. Gerard lifted his head back up, and he watched Billie through completely satiated lenses. He felt sleepy and full as he gazed upon the other man who folded his arms over Gerard bare knees and looked back at the other man. “What’re you thinking about?” Billie asked, eyebrows lifting slightly.  
“I wanna do something for you,” Gerard purred, head tilting softly. Billie seemed a bit shocked by this, his eyes widening.  
“You don’t have to, baby,” Billie said, running a hand down Gerard’s leg, but Gerard seemed to know that Billie was definitely not denying him. Gerard smirked, sitting up and leaning closer.  
“But I want to,” Gerard said, sitting on his knees and moving towards the man, lips pursed, “Won’t you please let me make you feel good?” Gerard had an innate sense of how to seduce, and he was quite good at it, as he had already displayed.  
Billie’s lips curled into a dirty smirk, “I can’t say no to a pretty face like that. Especially not after I just spent ten minutes between your legs.” With that statement, Billie’s eyes flicked to his crotch where he had a definite bulge. Gerard giggled.  
“I gotcha good and hard, huh?” Gerard chirped as he moved onto the floor in front of Billie, sliding down onto his knees effortlessly as he ran his hands up Billie’s legs.  
“Oh, yeah,” Billie said, nodding as he sat back a bit on the couch, watching Gerard’s hand on his thighs, “It’s been awhile since I was that close to a vagina, but it was as good as I remembered.”  
Gerard tilted his head towards Billie with a small smile as his hand moved over Billie’s crotch. Instantly, the man stiffened slightly, one arm moving over the back of the couch. Gerard’s hand moved up to Billie’s button, tugging it free and pulling the zipper down. Billie lifted his hips from the couch, and Gerard pulled his jeans down. The second they were past his hips, the hard erection seemed to spring up, thankful for freedom and painfully hard, obscured in black, loose boxers. Gerard could feel his mouth water. He had been waiting years for the first time he would give a blowjob, years. While that may be a strange thing to look forward to, Gerard was eager and extremely willing to please people in this way. Especially somebody as sweet as Billie. Gerard pulled Billie’s jeans all the way off his legs, nearly frantic before grasping at his underwear and sliding them off and tossing them away.   
Billie Joe’s hard penis lay against his stomach, long and nearly throbbing. He was trimmed but not shaven, a line of dark hair reaching from his belly button and resting right at the shaft of his cock. He looked absolutely beautiful there, Gerard noted as he raised his eyes, a dress shirt, one arm over the couch, eyes wide and wanting, naked from the waist down and completely hard.  
“Go on, baby,” Billie whispered, not an order, just an encouragement. Gerard blushed slightly and smiled as he leaned forward, a hand grasping the base of Billie’s cock, and brought the tip to his lips.  
He laid a soft, dry kiss on the tip, eyes raised up to Billie’s for a moment before opening his mouth and taking the first bit of Billie Joe’s penis into his mouth. It didn’t taste bad at all, he noted, probably less bad than sticking a finger or something in your mouth. Gerard pulled his head back, sucking down on the tip before popping it out. Billie instantly tightened up more with a nearly inaudible grunt.  
Gerard brought it back against his lips, pushing more of the cock inside, sucking down on the hard member, hallowing his lips as he pulled, rubbing the base of Billie’s cock with his other hand. Billie moaned, outright this time, thighs clenching up. “Oh, baby,” Billie groaned softly.  
Gerard tensed himself, preparing for more to be introduced into his mouth. He pushed his head forward, taking the last bit as his nose touched Billie’s pubic hair, and he was greeted with the soft scent of shampoo and body wash before he gagged hard and completely threw himself off Billie’s cock, coughing.  
“Whoa, whoa,” Billie said, sitting up suddenly, laying a hand on Gerard head, “You don’t have to deepthroat me.”  
“Sorry,” Gerard said, eyes watering from the sudden contraction. He felt a bit embarrassed, but when he raised his eyes to Billie, there was no judgment gazing back at him.  
“We can save that for next time,” Billie offered with a wink, running his hand through Gerard’s hair. Gerard nodded, a tiny smile on his lips before taking a breath and taking Billie back into his mouth. He only focused on the first two inches, sucking hard and stroking the rest of Billie with his hand.  
Billie grasped at his hair, his arm tight around the couch to avoid jerking into Gerard’s mouth and choking him again. “Oh, god, yeah,” Billie moaned, tightening his grip in Gerard’s locks, “Oh yeah, just like that.”  
Gerard stroked harder, lips hallowed and strained. He could feel muscles inside of Billie’s cock twitching. “Baby, baby, rub my balls, please?” Billie requested, his eyes on the man on his knees, eyebrows tense and chin tight. Gerard took his free hand, which had been resting on his leg, and moved it to do as Billie had asked, cupping one of his testicles in his fingers before fondling both of them back and forth. “Just like that, oh, yes,” Billie gasped, his knees buckling, “Oh, fuck, you’re so hot like that.”  
Gerard was definitely encouraged by Billie’s vocalization, which helped him ignore the aching in his jaw. He rubbed against Billie’s testicles harder, bobbing his head back and forth in time with his strokes. Billie was practically frothing, and by the way his panting sounded, an orgasm was close.  
“I’m-I’m gonna come,” Billie stuttered, his knees buckling, “Can I come in your mouth? Is that okay?”  
Gerard nodded his head, eyes closed as he pushed himself to go harder. He wanted to throw Billie off the edge and watch him fall. He wanted to show Billie that he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.  
“Fuck yeah, oh god, oh, oh my God!” Billie cried out, and, at once, his cock twitched and hot, salty semen filled Gerard’s mouth. At first, Gerard gagged, but he didn’t pull away just yet, and he waited for his cock to stop twitching before he backed away and swallowed, a gross aftertaste lingering on his tongue.  
He wiped his lips, saliva on his chin, before raising his eyes to the man on the sofa who was sprawled out, one arm limp behind the couch, legs spread. Gerard climbed onto the couch beside him, under his arm, grinning eagerly but unsure of what to say.  
Billie began to grin wide, his eyes closed. “Oh, Gerard,” Billie said with a sigh, “I don’t think you’ve never given a blowjob before.”  
Gerard outright laughed. “I was that good?” Gerard cried.  
Billie turned his head towards the other man and smiled sleepily, pulling his eyes open. He moved his arm that was over the couch forward and pulled it around the man. “That was the best blowjob I have ever gotten,” Billie said, stroking Gerard’s hair. Gerard’s eyes lit up.  
“So I’m worth keeping around then?” Gerard chirped excitedly. Billie laid back on the couch, bringing Gerard with him.  
“I think so,” Billie whispered sleepily, eyes pulling closed. Gerard knew he was going to fall asleep, and probably lost in an afterglow, wouldn’t ask to spend the night, he’d just do it. This made Gerard smile as he laid his head on Billie’s chest and gazed down their bodies, naked from the waist down.  
As he drifted off, the last thing Gerard could hear was Billie’s faint, soft heartbeat. And it was at that moment, the night after the first date, that Gerard Way fell for Billie Joe Armstrong.


	3. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Billie share their wedding night together.

Two words had never meant more to Gerard than when he said, “I do” on his wedding day. The wedding had been tiny, in the woods behind Gerard’s parents’ home in a meadow clearing. Their families had been invited, and the two had been bonded for life to each other.  
Gerard and Billie Joe were married on September 14th. It was a sunny, warm day. The leaves were just beginning to turn colors. Gerard and Billie had both worn black suits, and Gerard was walked down the aisle by his father. Billie had tears running down his face when he saw Gerard walking towards him to marry him.  
The reception by Gerard’s parents’ backyard pool had been equally beautiful. The two had shared a dance on their own as the small crowd looked on. Gerard had rested his head on Billie’s shoulder, crying silently from happiness.  
And that night, Gerard lost his virginity.  
Billie had carried Gerard from the car up to his apartment, strong arms locked under his legs and behind his head. Gerard, barely tipsy, was laughing loudly as they entered the apartment, his chest trembling. He knew he was going to have sex that night, and he was extremely excited.  
And incredibly nervous.  
For the past eight months, he and Billie had spent nearly every night together, cuddling, talking, and having oral sex. Gerard had gotten very, VERY good at going down on Billie, he had learned quickly. But tonight was different.  
Billie made it to the bedroom and laid Gerard down on the bed. He noted how his husband looked, sprawled out on the black sheets, pale white of his skin contrasting greatly against the bedding. He was beautiful, regal, and he was all Billie’s.  
Billie crawled over Gerard immediately and began laying kisses across his face and neck. Billie was slightly drunk as well, having drank a couple glasses of champagne, and Gerard could smell slightly sour apples. Gerard let out a gentle moan as Billie crossed over his neck, pressing kisses across his Adam’s apple, hands moving to Gerard’s suit jacket.  
Gerard gasped excitedly and slid out of it, watching Billie’s hands move to his tie and quickly pulling it out of its’ loops. Billie frantically pulled at the buttons, undoing them as fast as he could, his lips parted as he panted. Gerard watched him, his chest heaving, hands shaking. The pants’ button came next and Billie nearly ripped them off as Gerard kicked away his shoes.  
Gerard lay there in red, lace panties. He was trembling and sweating as Billie stared down at his very, very vulnerable body. Billie just stood there in front of Gerard and stared, biting his lip. For the first time since they had left the car, they were both still. There was a moment of recognition before Billie spoke.  
“I want you so badly,” He whispered, voice shaking, the need for Gerard’s body evident in his tone, “I want you more than I have ever wanted anybody or anything in my life.”  
Gerard sat up slightly on his elbows and, very slowly, parted his legs, “Take me, Billie. Take me.”  
Billie didn’t waste a second. He very quickly got undressed and in less than thirty seconds was standing there naked with the hardest erection Gerard had ever seen. The sheer sight caused Gerard to instantly get wet. He absolutely longed to touch himself. Billie started to move to the nightstand but Gerard quickly spoke. “Hold on,” He said, and he moved back on the bed, leaning against the headboard, “Touch yourself for me.”  
Billie blinked then crawled onto the bed on his knees in front of Gerard. He stood there in front of Gerard and ran his hand down the length of his cock, then back up, very slowly, eyes on Gerard.  
Gerard’s heart was racing. He slid a hand down between his thighs and rubbed over his panties across his vulva. He smirked, watching as Billie jerked his hand back and forth, eyes on Gerard’s hand.  
“You’re wet,” Billie noted, his voice low and husky.  
“I am,” Gerard replied, watching Billie’s face as he rubbed fingers slow and deliberate. Billie’s eyes raised to Gerard’s face as a soft moan ran between Gerard’s lips as he moved his fingers in a circle, rubbing across his wet pussy, hands shaking. Gerard rolled his head back and moaned again, his free arm moving above his head.  
Billie watched his husband with wide, entranced eyes. This was his husband, his, forever. His little minx of a husband who wanted to touch himself before sex to make it last longer. Billie kept his hand slow, watching Gerard’s face and parted lips.  
“Let me make love to you,” Billie whispered, but he didn’t stop stroking himself, “Let me fill you up.”  
Gerard giggled, opening his eyes and leaning against the headboard. His hand stopped, and he parted his legs further, displaying his wet pussy for Billie, “I’m all yours.”  
Billie reached across Gerard into the nightstand, taking a condom from the drawer and opening it. Gerard watched as he slid the condom across his cock, careful to make sure there weren’t any holes before he crawled over Gerard, pulling off the red panties. Gerard was hairless and smooth. This made Billie want him even more as he jerked Gerard forward, closer, and held his thighs.  
“It might hurt going in,” Billie said gently, placing a hand beside Gerard’s cheek, “Will you tell me if it does.”  
Gerard nodded, and Billie moved his free hand down, moving his cock around before finding Gerard’s entrance and pushing in slowly, watching Gerard’s face. Gerard let out a gasp. The initial stretch was uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt. It just felt… weird.  
“O-Oh,” Gerard gasped, twitching under his husband.  
“Are you okay?” Billie asked quickly, stopping moving all together.  
“Y-Yeah, Oh yeah,” Gerard whispered, nodding his head.   
Billie let out a slow breath, pushing the rest of the way in before moving his hips backwards and very slowly fucking Gerard. Gerard had his eyes closed as he concentrated in loosening up. He let out a gentle whimper, clenching Billie before taking in another gasp of air.  
“Loosen up, Baby,” Billie said, pressing kisses against Gerard’s cheek, “You’re doing great.”  
Gerard nodded his head and took another breath. Billie paused, watching Gerard concentrate for a moment before focusing and loosening up his muscles. Billie grinned and continued, pushing back and forth at a gentle, slow pace into Gerards hot, wet heat.  
Gerard moaned, the pleasure moving through his body. He dragged his nails up Billie’s back and Billie moaned as well. “That feels so good,” He gasped, “You feel so good.”  
Gerard twisted and gasped, arching his back as Billie thrust, gaining speed and harshness as he fucked into Gerard. Gerard was moaning louder now, the once gasps of air turning to words and sentences. “Oh, fuck,” Gerard cried, wrapping his legs around Billie, pushing back and forth in time with Billie’s thrusts, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, fuck me, Billie. Fuck your husband.”  
Billie grunted in reply, forcing Gerard to look back at Billie and their eyes met. Billie pressed his forehead against Gerard’s, face turning red, sweat building between the two. Gerard dragged his nails up Billie’s back, moaning and gasping as Billie rocketed in and out. The bed was shaking and creaking, the headboard hitting the wall repeatedly. “Fuck, fuck,” Billie moaned, meeting Gerard’s lips in sloppy, wet kisses, “Fuck, I-I might come.”  
“W-Wait,” Gerard gasped and moved one hand between his thighs. Gerard rubbed frantically and sporadically on his clit. The pleasure was so intense. He arched his back, unable to thrust back with Billie as he rubbed, “Oh-Oh! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna come, Billie!”  
“Yeah-Yeah, come for me, baby,” Billie gasped, thrusting faster and faster, their red, sweaty bodies thrusting back and forth as Gerard strummed as quickly as his fingers would allow. Gerard let out two high whines before he gasped, the walls of his vagina suddenly contracting around Billie’s cock. His eyes snapped open, and he cried out, practically screaming,“Oh! Fuck! I’m coming!”  
“Shit, fuck! Yes!” Billie gasped, head rolling back as he thrust back and forth into Gerard, panting like a dog before he suddenly exploded into the man, “Oh, oh, fuck!” Billie could feel his seed burst through and into the condom inside Gerard. It filled up, full and heavy and dripped out the backside down Billie’s shaft.  
The two stayed there, entirely still, panting, bodies soaked in sweat, for a solid minute before anybody said anything. “I have never came that hard in my life,” Billie said, voice hoarse as he pulled out of Gerard.  
Gerard gasped slightly, feeling wet and full and utterly satisfied. He sat up on his elbows and watched as Billie tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash can before he turned back to Gerard, hands on his legs. “Like seriously, you’re amazing,” Billie said, crawling beside Gerard and taking the man into his arms.  
“You’re too sweet,” Gerard replied with a tiny giggle, snuggling against his husband. He shivered, pulling the comforter over the two.  
“I’m serious,” Billie said, brushing back Gerard’s sweaty hair, “I have never been pleasured like that before.”  
“It’s probably just because we waited so long,” Eight whole months. Gerard laughed gently, “When was the last time you had sex?”  
“Eight months ago,” Billie replied with a crooked smile, “It’s not that because honestly, I’ve been getting off really well just from the oral we’d been doing.” Oh, the oral.  
“Then what is it?” Gerard asked, eyebrows raised.  
“It’s because we’re in love,” Billie answered confidently and laid a kiss onto Gerard’s lips, “You should get some sleep. We leave for Hawaii in the morning.”  
Gerard suddenly grinned when he realized that their honeymoon would start tomorrow. Two weeks in Hawaii with just Billie. He absolutely couldn’t wait. “Well, wait,” He said, “Lemme take a shower.”  
“Oh, can I watch?” Billie said, grinning eagerly.  
“You can do more than watch. You can join me,” Gerard said with a smirk. He sat up in bed and crawled off before standing, glancing over his shoulder and smirking. Billie watched, in awe. He was married… To that man. He didn’t doubt that he’d made the right choice. That was his soulmate.  
But little did Billie know that the hardest point of either of their lives was just beginning.


End file.
